The invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly to resistance training apparatus.
Various types of exercise apparatus for resistance training are known in the prior art. In one type of apparatus, a cable is trained around a pulley having a camming profile providing a load curve in a plot of force versus displacement. Resistive force opposing user motion varies during such motion according to displacement, e.g. by use of an eccentric cam.
The present invention provides improvements, including a user-adjustable camming profile for changing the load curve.